Home Alone With You
by TristonKitsune
Summary: YAOI don't like don't read. Smut. Mao x Urushihara.


**first devil is a part timer fic. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashiya had gone out to the store, leaving Urushihara and Mao.

"Uh... Mao?" Urushihara asked.

"What is it?" Mao asked.

"I'm... kind of hungry" Urushihara said.

"Oh, well, Ill heat you up some noodles" Mao responded. He got up and put the noodles in the microwave, then seasoned them and handed them to Urushihara, who ate slowly with his chopsticks.

He didn't finish the noodles and set them down beside him.

"What? I thought you were hungry" Mao said.

"I said kind of hungry" Urushihara answered a bit stressed.

"Oh. Well, okay, but that's a waste. Ill put them in the fridge but this is your dinner, we need to save up food to save on money" Mao said, putting the bowl in the fridge.

"Yeah, okay" Urushihara said.

He clicked away on his computer, looking at something.

Mao got up and slammed the computer shut.

"Dude! You're gonna crack my screen and I-" Urushihara was cut off by Mao bringing their lips together. His protests died in Mao's mouth. Mao stuck his tongue in Urushihara's mouth, then pressed with his other hand that wasn't holding the computer shut, on Urushihara's clothed growing erection. He pulled away before Urushihara could do anything.

"Now, what were you saying?" Mao smirked. Urushihara looked away, blushing. He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Mao asked. Urushihara didn't turn around.

"What do you think? You felt me up, I need to get it down..." Urushihara said in an embarrassed voice.

"No, that'd be a waste, come here" Mao said.

"No way in hell" Urushihara walked towards the bathroom.

"I guess ill just have to break your laptop while your in there" Mao smirked. Urushihara stopped right before he opened the door. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight before turning around. His scrunched up face was adorable to Mao, even while the front of Urushihara's pants stuck straight out.

"Good boy, now come here" Mao said. Urushihara slowly walked towards Mao, a humiliated blush on his cheeks.

Finally he stood in front of Mao, his erection nearly poking him. Mao pulled him on the floor gently, and then laid him on his back. Urushihara flinched when Mao began unzipping his pants, and tensed up when he began pulling them down. Once they were off, Mao reached for his boxers. Urushihara felt Mao's hand on the elastic of them, and shot his hands down to grab onto Mao's.

"Urushi-"

"Dont look... just let me go to the bathroom to do this" Urushihara wouldn't look Mao in the face. His stare was concentrated on the ceiling.

"Even as a fallen angel, I have to ask... are you a virgin?" Mao asked. Urushihara shakily nodded his head.

"Well then, ill just have to go easy on you" Mao said kindly. Urushihara held onto Mao's hand that was on the elastic band of his boxers, but forgot all about his other hand. He nearly choked on his breath when Mao's hand went into the slit of his boxers and pulled out his straining erection. Urushihara let go of Mao's hand and brought his hands up to cover his face.

A slight moan slipped through Urushihara's lips when Mao gently began pumping him. He made small whining noises and moans as Mao pumped a bit faster.

Mao began pumping at full speed and strength, Urushibhara whimpered and bucked his hips up to meet Mao's hand. He had never experienced the pleasure of someone else touching him, only his own hand.

"M-M-Mao-o-o I'm c-cumm-ming!" Urushihara yelled as he came into his shirt.

Mao clicked his tongue.

"Thatll be a waste of detergent" Mao smirked and took off Urushihara's shirt.

Urushihara looked irresistible. His cheeks flushed, his eyes half-lidded, his hair a mess, sprawled out naked on the floor for Mao's taking.

Mao grabbed the lube he had in his pocket, he had been planning this, and coated his fingers. Urushihara gasped as a digit was pushed into his tight heat.

"Mao th-at h-u-u-hurts" Urushihara cried out. Mao ignored it and thrusted his finger in and out of Urushihara's virginal entrance. He added two more and scissored. Urushihara cried out in bliss as Mao's hand touched something. He began pressing down on Mao's fingers. Mao rejected him the pleasure and pulled his fingers out.

He undid his zipper and pulled his cock out. He lubed it up and pushed into Urushihara, who cried out in pain and pleasure. Tears formed in his eyes, but from what, he didn't know.

Mao gave a thrust. Then another. A few tears trained down Urushihara's face, the pleasure was winning, and it was intense.

Mao thrusted fast into the tight heat.

"Harder!" Urushihara yelled "deeper!"

Mao complied and gave him what he asked for.

"M-Ma-MAOOOOO!" Urushihara came all over his chest, his hole tightened around Mao, who came inside.

After everything was cleaned up, Urushihara was asleep on the floor, naked. Mao put his McRonalds shirt and spare boxers on him, then held Urushihara to his chest, leaning against the wall.

"I love you, Urushihara" Mao said to his sleeping lover, who in turn smiled in his slumber.


End file.
